LOZ OOT Blue - The Sequel!
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Sequel: Link has been building his life, becoming the real hero that Hyrule needs. Something has been missing for 9 years now, and with the memories fresh in his mind of what happened, he's unable to commit to this new life. Chapter 3: Secrets; Link is on the mend, but his confidence is lacking as Sheik is not his biggest fan.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is a sequel, so if you haven't read "LOZ Ocarina of Time BLUE" you may wanna turn around and read that first, if you are just gonna wing it, alright. Gutsy, but I respect that.

Like the original, this is an alternate universe, so there are changes to the original storyline that affect this story.

**If you're revisiting the story, please come back and re-read! I've gutted it out and added some things and took others out. As the series is ever growing I have to come back and make alterations to this to keep it all kosher. **

Enjoy

Summary:

Link has built a life in his corrected timeline, he's built up his reputation from the ground up and is highly regarded in the kingdom. However, he's got some holes in his life that he's having issues filling. His relationships with everyone are perfect, but he still has dreams of the one he never got to meet again. When he gets a scroll from Zelda that shows him techniques of the Sheikah kind, he sets off to the last hidden village. However, there is no guarantee it will go over well.

* * *

Chapter 1

Promises

Link woke up in the new repaired timeline the first morning, Navi had long left him. He did search for her, she had stuck by him through so much. He didn't remember much of the quest he had as a child. He felt a cold on his skin that he could never shake off.

Zelda had kept her word, he remembered everything. His mind had been so befuddled from his thoughts of a seventeen year old in a ten year old's body. He used what he remembered and what he had gained from that previous life to become the real hero in this one.

For about two years he stayed with Zelda, learning reading and other necessitates. He had nowhere else to go. At thirteen he decided to make the castle a temporary home. He stayed around each of the villages. He stayed several month's with the Gorons. He learned their ways of defensive maneuvering, building and became a sworn brother again. It helped that Darunia had remembered him fondly. He gained muscle and honed skills from each of the races of Hyrule.

He spent the least time with the Zora, learning to swim and fish. He made his first boat with them, learning all the secrets of the water. He could swim fast, and he could make simple medicines from water and different plants. He kept his distance after a while as Ruto got older and kept propositioning him. Too many nights waking up drenched from her slipping into his tent kinda rushed his training.

He barely returned to the Kokiri, when he had, he'd sneak in and just spend time with Saria, who remained his friend for the years to come. She'd be the only one he'd love as family, she was a mother to him, and then a sister. She taught him the ways of the forest, things he'd never thought to learn as a child. Hunting with a bow and arrow came much easier with a teacher like Saria.

When Link ventured towards the Gerudo, again they took him as a prisoner at fourteen years old. They kept him for two days before Nabooru laughed her ass off that he got caught.

"Some thief… you used to be better boy." she had said.

It took a bit for anyone to actually get used to him being there for the few months he had ended up staying. It took him parading around in some sashes and low cut harem pants to get them warmed up to this Hylian boy. That was Nabooru's idea, though he put the finishing touches by tying his hair up in a top knot and stuffing the top with a pillow. It may have earned him a few joking names but it was the only way he got them to teach him how to better use a sword, how to wield it. He learned more about protection there than he'd ever know in his entire life. He had become fiercely defensive of his country.

He did this all the while training in the guard program at the castle. He slept in the barracks with the others and after a while Impa taught him all she knew. At 16 he left the castle for good, he could never stay in one place for too long. He was restless.

Link kept his relationship with Zelda at arm's length. They spent two years acting like siblings. Through his crash course of Hylian history and schooling, he questioned his feelings for her. She was affectionate towards him, and always good to him. He knew she had feelings for him, but her selflessness kept him just as far away from her. She would get angry with him, she'd get jealous, but then she'd shut down.

Link had refused the king's request to marry his daughter. Even offering him a handsome dowry and the promise of many perks as the next king. Link laughed it off and rejected. He gave Zelda his glowing smile and confessed that he'd rather serve under her until the day he died.

He left for two weeks after, so that the king couldn't talk him into it. Settling down with someone he often questioned his feelings for? It had been the last thing he wanted in his life and it just felt like if he stopped, he'd die. He'd forget the promise, he'd forget the blood shed in that other time. He was only 19, he had boundless years ahead of him to have adventures, to save people. To make up for the life he wasn't allowed to live.

To save the one life he couldn't.

Somedays he couldn't remember the Sheikah's face, he couldn't remember the sound of his voice when he was angry. Some nights, if he wasn't so exhausted, he'd remember everything. It'd plague him for days after until he left to search again. He hated leaving Hyrule, it gave him great unease knowing that it was only by chance an evil spirit, or a great evil man would appear. He could never leave his country for more than a couple days.

He'd grown friendly with Malon through the years, seeing her weekly to get feed and eggs. He acquired another cow and brought it down to the lake to live with him and Epona. Malon had been a bit warry on giving her favorite horse to him. So he paid for her and let Malon visit whenever. They'd laugh together, talk about their plans, or gossip about what went on in castle town or Kakariko. He'd smile and admire her long thick hair, and her freckled, tan skin. He'd imagine them getting married, and then he'd stop dead in his thoughts. Retreating from his thoughts of her.

He stopped hanging out with her, giving excuses why he'd pick up more and only stop by once a month. Or he'd set up a delivery.

Link moved into the laboratory at the lake. It was quiet and in this timeline abandoned without the Evil King around. He gutted the house and made it his own. The pit where the water would come in was now a storage area where he kept his food, books and made weapons. He slept upstairs and would watch the sun go down over the lake. He'd often imagine days that he could have shared with Sheik. Those were the days life became hard. He'd lay for hours in his bed and stare at the sunlight that would travel along the wall until moonlight erupted. He would force himself out of bed to clean up, eat, train, work, eat again, watch the sun set, eat and then sleep.

Link was hard at work in the vegetable patch next to the water, descaling one of the fish he caught in the lake to turn the excess into plant food. He turned in time to see Impa standing over him.

"Hero?" She had at one time called him "little hero", until he was 15 and cut down a moblin twice his size that had wandered into town.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Impa, you should really relax those eyebrows, or your going to have seven lines in your forehead." he chuckled and pointed to his head.

She scoffed and turned her head. "For 19 you certainly have a mouth on you." she glanced down at his handiwork. "Nice fish.. how big?" she leaned over his shoulder.

"Twenty-six, he's been eating the smaller guys and my bait, it took me a week to catch him." he said.

"Always a hero."

"Nah, I just want a meal later on this month without this guy eating it."

"You're invited to a good meal tonight." Impa whispered and stood back up.

He tossed the remnants of the fish on a piece of canvas. "And your motive is revealed," He wiped off his hands and stood up. He was standing at her height now, his broad shoulders and strong build showed he was more than capable of being a true hero.

"It's just the monthly dinner." Impa's voice softened and she looked out past Link. "Her father is ill as well, and not expected to recover in time for her coronation."

His grin faded. "Send my condolences, I really cant attend tonight." He didn't feel comfortable seeing her, knowing she was under a lot of stress. His presence would only cause her more undue fatigue. The people of the court would complain about his messy hair, the occasional smell that may be on him, or how he had little refined manners. Their opinions were always illustrated to the princess and her father.

"She expected you to decline, so against my better judgment, she is offering a bribe... incentive." Impa's face contorted to one of irritation.

Link had been gathering his fishing supplies and knife when he heard the word. Usually Zelda would get things from trades, picking them out just for him. It was a pretty low thing to do, getting him to come with bribes. Not that he minded, who was he to say no to something that Impa didn't wanna give him? "I'm listening."

"A scroll, that would be interesting to you." she said, avoiding his eyes that seemed to radiate interest.

"I don't get out of bed for just any scroll." he grinned, crossing his arms.

"Techniques of my kind, and I've verified it... its legitimate." She mumbled, not happy that it was getting passed to Link.

Link made a mock pained face, "Oh..." He knew he was beat. Impa hadn't taught him much in the ways of her kind, and he was consistently refused access or even directions to the last of her kind. "What time?"

"In four hours, make sure to scrub up, you smell like fish guts." she commented. "Not that the princess minds, but we know how the court gets." She said, disappearing within a flash of light.

He sighed, he didn't wanna bathe again for a couple days. He didn't think he smelt too bad. But he had to be there for his dear friend, in her time of need. Of course also to get a good something out of it. Did he feel shame?

No.

He spent an hour deliberating on whether he wanted to go or not. Then an hour scrubbing his best tunic, which was relative, it didn't have holes or stains. The last bit of time he used to clean his boots some. He then bathed in chilly water, hating the fact that early spring meant cold water. He shaved the bit of stubble along his chin with his shaving stone. He took a rough rag and scrubbed his teeth a bit and grabbed some of the mint leaves to chew. He had to get rid of the fish he had for a late lunch. He wasn't looking forward to the heavily seasoned braised cuckoo, even once a month it was too much.

He examined his dry clothes and hoped they'd be good enough. The cool spring air didn't dry them as well as he'd hoped. He played with the idea of not going, thinking of the best excuse of why he flaked out last minute. He'd rather endure a night of cross looks than to hurt Zelda.

He went.

He arrived a bit early, and his guard friend, Timly was the one to escort him in, talking about fish and new items to check out at the Bazaar.

Though before long, Impa was the one to catch him and drag him away from the other.

Impa took him to Zelda's study and left so they could have their privacy. When the door opened she sat there on the edge of the large ornate desk, a bit flustered and anxious looking. It was Zelda, this was pretty normal for her.

She wore a blue silk evening dress, different from her normal violet and rose colored one. This dress hugged her shoulders to her hips, then flowed out. She still had the normal pauldrins that adorned her shoulders. She was beautiful. Her hair had been pulled up into a spiral of braids and two sections over her ears left down. She didn't wear her crown, it rested in her hand. And in the other an older scroll that sat on the desk beside her. "I overdid it didn't I?" she asked, when he had taken too long to say anything.

"Oh!" Link shook his head. "Nah you look amazing.." he said and bowed his head to her. "I am worried I came underdressed." he tried to joke, trying to hide the bit of red in his cheeks.

She shook her head. "It's a big transition, from princess to Queen." she whispered. She held out the scroll. "For you."

Link reached for it, his smile growing with anticipation.

She snatched it back. "At the end of dinner, last time you snuck out during third course saying you thought you heard a giant keese attacking." She gave him a knowing look and laughed.

"Can I get a hug then?" He asked, putting out his arms to her.

"Yes." She smiled and moved towards him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. There was still that feeling of electricity between them. They were forever destined to connect, and she'd always love feeling him close. She felt the scroll slip from her fingers and him pull away.

Link took it and chuckled. "Got it."

She made a grab for it and laughed, knowing he meant nothing mean by it.

He held it up above her. "What do I get if I give it back for now?" He asked, grinning down at her.

She had a thousand things she wanted to say, she'd give him her crown, the kingdom, all the freedom. "The location of where this originated.." she whispered, getting closer to him. Her eyes lowered into a half lidded gaze. "I will tell you where he may be.." She knew what he wanted the most.

Link went stiff, he stared down at her bright eyes and gulped. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes.." Her words betrayed her, there was a feeling deep down that she didn't wish to share him. She rejected it. "I promise, and you know I keep them. Link... I just want one promise from you.." she'd hope that he'd be as committed to hers as he was to a time that didn't exist anymore.

"We're getting into a mess of deals Zelda.." He whispered.

"I am not doubting the fates, but if things don't go as planned..." her words were shaking as hard as her fingers that held the waist of his tunic. "I... would.."

Link bent forward and kissed her head. "Yes.. I promise.." He whispered, releasing her from having to say it. "But like me, lets try not to have any expectations.. you could give me directions and I get lost again."

She smiled at his joke and looked down, closing her eyes to hide her tears. "Well I can count on you to come back to me alive..."

Impa called them to dinner not much longer after that, and it went as well as it could have. Link had been clean enough that only a couple made remarks under their breaths. With the King ill, and his daughter under a lot of stress few would be disrespectful to her favored guest.

Link wasn't sure if it was regret, or anxiety he had when agreeing to Zelda's promise. He wasn't sure if he should have agreed to marry her, but she was under a lot of pressure with her father's illness. She had been afraid of becoming queen, and in her anxiety, she needed him to help her. Despite the fact he knew she could do it alone, just the circumstances would cripple her.

After dinner, the sun had left the sky, and the moon was low in it's horizon. Link sat on the edge of the balcony outside of the study. He was looking over the scrolls that Zelda finally given back to him. He fingered the drawn instructions about movement, and tried to imagine how to hold his body.

Impa stormed in and towards Link. "Hero..." she growled, a murderous intent in her eyes.

Link tipped back as she closed in on him. "Impa.." Not sure if the ground several hundred feet below was a worse death than getting broken by the still stronger woman.

"You will swear to me this instant. That if you speak as much as one word, or even let anything read your thoughts on the location of my people your head is mine."

He held up his hand and nodded. "On my honor, yes."

"And you will not do anything to insult this kingdom or her highness by being disrespectful as I will cut your b-"

"Impa enough." Zelda's voice came, cutting off the guard woman mid-sentence.

Link gulped, aware at what she was getting at. "I will be respectful, courteous and quiet about this whole thing." He couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement welling up in his chest.

"What reasons are you going for?" Impa demanded, taking a step back, her arms crossed over her chest.

Link knew that if he went only to find Sheik, he may find it hard. "I want to train, I have always envied the stylized fighting and agility of your people. I think its the last milestone for me before I feel I've accomplished what's necessary to protect this kingdom."

"If they allow you to even enter." Impa mused and coughed out a "kiss-ass" with her head turned.

Link looked at Zelda who shrugged and gave him a smile.

"I just said I'd give you directions," she said, trying not to smile at Impa's musing.

Link deflated some. "What are my chances of getting in?" He asked.

"You'll have a thread of a chance, its hard to find, and if they don't find a way to turn you around, they'll kill you with traps." Impa explained. "I went back shortly after everything and helped them set up more defenses."

Link groaned.

"If they do let you in, you'll be blindfolded if not knocked out to avoid you remembering.." she continued.

"So what use is the directions?" He asked, glancing at Zelda.

"Well, you've always headed south when leaving. You'll be going north east this time, a day and half of riding straight north will get you there sooner. The temperature further north is much cooler so pack light and thick." she explained, trying to remember anything he'd find useful. "The first one you see, announce who you are.. immediately, even if you don't see them, if you feel like you're watched.. stop, and say hi."

"Don't forget to drop to your knees, begging helps a bit." Impa added darkly.

Link noted everything in his mind. "Would it be permissable to head out tomorrow?" he asked.

Zelda seemed uncomfortable. "Y-yes."

Link nodded, and didn't see the irritation in Impa's features. "Thanks for everything Zelda.. I should head back so I can prepare." He hugged Zelda again and whispered. "I wont forget my promise.." He kissed her head again and headed out of the study.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

(Just a mini-note, sorry for having changed a lot, i decided the chapters were too short to put into 2 different parts, so here is everything up to date. I'll be getting chapter 4 up tomorrow!

Also in the previous story I've deleted Sheik's final chapter and am redoing it and it will be re-uploaded in the next few days!)

NEXT TIME!

_"Yeah, not much of a hero if I get taken down by a trap.. thanks again Runt."_

_The room's atmosphere went a bit heavy as the other man stiffened, he nodded his head and balled his fists as he left the room. "Please excuse me."_

_Zelda's voice turned tense. "I don't think that was his name... Link..." she whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

This is a sequel, so if you haven't read "LOZ Ocarina of Time BLUE" you may wanna turn around and read that first, if you are just gonna wing it, alright. Gutsy, but I respect that.

Like the original, this is an alternate universe, so there are changes to the original storyline that affect this story.

**If you're revisiting the story, please come back and re-read! I've gutted it out and added some things and took others out. As the series is ever growing I have to come back and make alterations to this to keep it all kosher. **

Enjoy

Summary:

Link has built a life in his corrected timeline, he's built up his reputation from the ground up and is highly regarded in the kingdom. However, he's got some holes in his life that he's having issues filling. His relationships with everyone are perfect, but he still has dreams of the one he never got to meet again. When he gets a scroll from Zelda that shows him techniques of the Sheikah kind, he sets off to the last hidden village. However, there is no guarantee it will go over well.

Previously!

Link and Zelda make a deal that if things dont work out if he finds Sheik, that he'd come back and they'd get married?!

* * *

Chapter 2

Catch and Release

Impa visited the next morning, in a somewhat bitter mood, she made the same threats, only less censored than in front of Zelda. She took his weapons he had packed, and let him go. Link wasn't happy that she refused to let him take them, but she insisted he'd not need it. Monsters were scarce up north, and most of them forage on foliage and small animals. The only positive of her early morning visit was she'd brought him leftovers from the dinner the night before. He grimaced at the two pounds of braised chicken, but was glad enough for wrapped potatoes, bread, carrots he'd give to Epona. He packed two bottles of water and one bottle of milk for himself. He knew that he'd not need any potions, it was only a day and half ride. He didn't want to over pack for a place that would have what he needed anyways.

He rode for a few hours before taking a break to feed him and Epona, not giving a thought to his surroundings he took a quick nap. When he woke up he ended up having to chase off a stray, hungry wolfos that was foraging on his bread, and running off with it when Link woke. "You couldn't take the cucoo?" he asked and sighed. He at least had potatoes. He didn't like a lot of seasoning on his meat, it wasn't that the cucoo wasn't good, it was just a bit overwhelming for the meat. He liked things fried and plain, and hated chewing on heavy bits of peppercorn and thyme.

At a loss, he gave Epona another carrot and headed out.

Zelda had been right about the cold. They had just gotten out of winter and the early spring was still chilly despite the bright sunny days. He had to admire the upcoming forest, it seemed unnaturally dark, foreboding. He knew he was going in the right way.

A heavy mist rose up the further he got in, and had to soon drop off to lead her on as they couldn't see the forest floor anymore. She was getting spooked by the unknown noises that seemed to grow with every foot they traveled. She stopped and stepped back, and made a noise.

He turned his head and took another step further. "What is it gi-"

*SHINK*

Epona reared and whinnied at the sudden metallic and crunch.

Pain washed over him, starting at his leg and then into his back. He didn't want to look down, he shook as his breath started to speed up. He squinted his eyes and finally turned his head down. It couldn't be too bad.

His leg was caught between two pairs of jagged metal teeth. A trap, Epona tried to warn him to look, but he wasn't expecting a leg trap to grab him. He tried not to yell out, it would clue anything out there to his location. If there were monsters, those that fed upon meat, he didn't have a lot of time.

Link collapsed and put his hands over his mouth, screaming sounded like a good pain release, but the Gerudo taught him better. Screaming was also a dinner bell. So instead, he laid down and tried to relax, he was shaking more violently from the shock the pain caused him. He could feel the teeth burying deeper into the muscle of his calf.

He couldn't think of losing his leg, he couldn't think of dying out here alone. He couldn't think of something eating him, or even being unable to walk again. He took slow deep breaths, one after another until he calmed down. He sat up and slipped his fingers between the more open parts of the trap. They sliced into his fingers, but he was desperate, running on adrenaline. He couldn't find a trap release, so it was most likely a magical device.

It was useless, when he stopped feeling his fingers he stopped and covered his mouth, turning his head to vomit. The pain caused his stomach to seize. He hadn't seen this much blood in... in nine years.

He turned his head and covered his face with his hand. He was going to die here.

"Looks like you've gotten stuck in a trap..." A figured dropped down from the trees. The sigil of the Sheikah emblazoned his chest. Yet instead of dark blues and silver that he'd remembered, the outfit was dark red and silver. The look of the man, his light hair swept all to the left side, made Link uneasy.

"I... I am.." Link couldn't think, the man that stood above him felt like more of a predator than someone he could trust. The look in his eyes, but it could have been the loss of blood. "I... came... to find..."

The male crouched down and with a swift hand movement he showed off a blade. It was older, rust in some places, and flecks of dried blood on the hilt didn't give the hero the sense of ease. The blade looked like a curved serpent tongue. He licked his lips and grinned. "I am sure you just got turned around and didn't mean to come into the forest.." he said, his lips pouting as he grabbed Link's jaw and pulled his head back. "Well it's too bad I have to put you down.

Epona whinnied and reared back to protect her master but the man was much scarier than her kicking front legs. When he slashed at her she backed up, deliberating between trying to fend him off or run.

He turned back to Link who's vision was going in and out, he had tried to move, find a rock or something to help defend himself. The movement sent a searing pain through his body and he groaned out. It was already too late to worry about alerting monsters, he was about to get killed by the kind he envied so much.

The man above him readied the blade in his hand to slice the hero down by his neck. He reached for the Hylian's head.

The sound of metal hitting metal hit Link's ears, rustling in the foliage around him made him open his eyes some. He tried to see what was going on, but the more he moved the more in pain shot through his spine.

Another had shown up, donning a thick brown hooded cloak. There was the sounds of shifting footwork and a couple other cries from metal hitting more metal.

"Runt!" the former voice snapped out at the other. He fell back and glared, reading the blade again. "He's in our forest, he's going to die, I'm just dealing with trash."

The other spoke, his voice a bit more friendly sounding, much softer than the hiss of the other. "Hanzo.." he started. "He's expected, he's to come alive..."

The other, named Hanzo scoffed. "How do you know its him?" he tested.

Link looked up to see the back of the one that stood over him. He tried to say his name, but all that came out was a moan.

"If you want him, you'll have to kill me first.." The nicer one replied. The back of his hood from what Link could see was a large eye, looking more official than the other.

"Oh ho?" Hanzo chuckled and shook his head. "As much fun as that'd be… I'll have to wait for that opportunity another time." Link could see Hanzo holding his side some.

They were quiet for a few moments. Link's vision and hearing went in and out, the pain had reached the point where he couldn't feel his leg anymore.

"Fine... have it your way, enjoy dragging his body the half mile back..." With a light rustling the other was gone.

Link heard a light sigh and felt the foliage around him rustle as the nicer one crouch down at his side.

"It looks pretty bad, hey... are you still with me?" Link felt warm, but covered hands over his cheeks.

Link's eyes opened some and he saw half of a concerned face blur in and out. He nodded the best he could.

"You need to stay awake for the moment.." The nice one called Runt reached down to the trap and with a movement it came open.

Link's eyes rolled back and he let out a scream, the movement shot past the numbness and reaffirmed his injury. His body was getting too cold, he was shaking so violently from how much blood flowed from the open wound.

Runt picked up his bad leg, placing it over his shoulder to keep more from flowing rapidly out. "Good thing I come with a lot..." he whispered as he pulled some of the bindings from his arm and began to tourniquet Link's leg.

Link whimpered out, grasping the ground under him, his fingers stung and he tried to not throw up again.

"About done, hold on one second.." Link held onto that voice

Link heard hoofbeats and felt his leg laid on the ground for a second.

"Good horse... just stay there, I am trying to help him, I need the blanket.." Runt had approached Epona, who stepped away. She had become skittish around those who looked like the man who tried to hurt Link.

Link had to do something, so he whimpered out to the best of his ability her song. Hoping the other would get the hint.

It took two times before Runt whistled a tune like her song. "There we go... yes.. thank you." He grabbed the blanket from the horse's saddle and with some effort wrapped Link in the blanket. "Ok.. lets get you up on her."

Link felt a warm body lift him, he didn't wanna leave that warmth. When he felt Epona's back he was even happier.

"I am going to find you some nice sweet apples when we get back horse... thank you." Runt had whispered. Epona had laid down to give him better access to her back.

Link was just happy that Epona was warm, he couldn't feel his leg anymore.

"Ok, good as its going to get." Runt whispered after securing Link to the horse. "We have to hurry, but not too rough ok, we cant have him fall off.." He took the horse's reigns and she followed.

Link was fading off to sleep, he just wanted to escape this pain.

"Hey don't fall asleep, you may not wake up... What's your name?"

Link moaned, unable to focus enough to reply.

"Interesting, now why did you come?"

It hit Link hard, he knew that if Sheik existed, was still alive, even if he'd remembered Link, what would he think. The thought of dying before even getting there overwhelmed him.

"Why have you come?" Runt repeated.

Link took in a sharp breath. "P-omm…iss…" he whimpered out.

"Good, full words.. what kind of promise?"

"Hi… mm.." Link had to hold on. He could slip into a coma, or worse die in the one place he wanted to be. "Sh... eek..." his voice broke.

"Ok, ok.." The voice was silent for a moment. "What's your horse's name?" he asked.

"Ehh... p-pon... ahh.." Epona in return nuzzled Link's head that hung down over her shoulder blade.

"Epona.. good name... Epona gets some apples and sugar when we get to the village, its close now.." Despite this, he'd sounded worried. "Can I get your name again, it's slipped my mind."

Link didn't respond, his eyes slipped back into his head, he was out.

"Well if he's not the one that's supposed to be coming, then I guess when he's healed we'll drop him off outside the forest." He heard a semi-familiar voice when he woke some.

"Yes yes, was he the only one out there?" A much older voice asked, his voice shaky from age.

"Yes, I didn't see much anyone else, Hanzo would have killed him if I had been a second too late."

"That.. ruffian," The older voice scoffed.

"We'd have done something treasonable had he died.." the first voice whispered. "At least if he is him... when will she be here?"

"Tomorrow by sun down."

The voices faded off to Link's ears.

When he woke again he saw the soft face of a woman sitting over him in the dim room. His vision blurred in and out, and after a moment he felt some constriction around his chest and something soft and warm against him.

"Oh Link!" Zelda's voice was a welcoming sound in his ears.

In his delirium he still had trouble registering where he was. "Wh-where am I?" He worried he'd waken up from another seven year nap.

"Still in the Sheikah village, we left as soon as we heard you were badly hurt.. I've never ridden so fast.." she looked down. "I am so sorry, I should have come with you in the first place.. or sent Impa with you.." she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

He shook his head and tried to regain focus. "How... long have I been asleep?" Seriously hoping it hadn't been seven years.

"Two days, you got here two mornings ago," She whispered, looking away. "You were greatly hurt, they worried you'd not come out of your unconscious state.

Link groaned. Two days were already gone from his week. "You... you didn't have to come.." He laid his head back.

"I wanted to, I delayed my coronation until my return.." she whispered, looking away.

It then hit him, he planned this trip so hastily that he'd forgotten about the momentous day for her. How he'd sworn to protect Hyrule and especially its ruler, and a coronation could welcome any threat. "Zelda.. I ..."

She shook her head and grabbed his face, kissing his head. "Its ok, I have forgiven you.."

There was a knock on the door, opened a tiny bit. "I've brought food."

Link recognized the voice to be the one he had heard the day before, his savior. Not to mention he was starving so he smiled brightly. "Oh thank the goddesses, I am starving."

Zelda smiled at his gusto. "Come in.." she said.

When the young man entered Zelda's stomach dropped but she smiled beyond that. "Thank you.."

"Your highness, its an honor to serve you," he said and set their food on a table. He didn't wear the cloak anymore, he still donned a muffler but didn't keep the top of his head covered. His savior's hair had been a light pale blond, tufts of silvery strands highlighted the color. Part of it hung down over his face, leaving only a fourth of his face uncovered. The rest pulled up into a tiny ponytail. The winter clothing he wore was thicker than what Link had seen. He wore a brown tunic, the arms were wrapped at the bicep and the wrist. There were still hand guards that covered the back. A woolen blue vest layered over that for more central body heat. The pants were baggy to the knees and a blue grey color. From the knees down was wrapping then foot forming boots in the same blue grey color. Despite how odd it seemed for Link, he sure looked warm.

"I will help him eat, thank you." Zelda chimed. "For everything,"

Link piped up, "I owe you my life, thanks for the saving hand, and bringing Epona along."

The other glanced over. "It's an honor to be thanked by the legendary hero." He bowed his head some.

"Yeah, not much of a hero if I get taken down by a trap.. thanks again Runt."

The room's atmosphere went a bit heavy as the other man stiffened, he nodded his head and balled his fists as he left the room. "Please excuse me."

Zelda's voice turned tense. "I don't think that was his name... Link..." she whispered.

Link went a bit white. "Oh Goddess I am an idiot..." He put his hands over his face.

Impa came in and gave Link a look and shook her head. "What did I tell you about insulting my kind?" she asked.

"It was an accident, I never caught his name.." he tried.

"His name is S-"

Zelda clapped her hands. "Link, you need to eat." she said quickly, cutting Impa off.

Link batted his eyelashes a few times and looked at the heavy soup, bread and wooden cup of hot cider and felt his stomach react. "Yeah... food.. I am starving.."

Zelda grabbed the tray and brought it to her lap and with Impa's help, moved Link up to sitting to eat.

An hour later Impa and Zelda left to give him time to rest in privacy. He tried wiggling his toes but couldn't feel them and couldn't see the blanket below move in response. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. No training was going to get done this way, he'd ruined his chances of ever training, and he had to back to Hyrule in a week. He couldn't return here afterwards, the shame of falling into a trap, lowered his confidence as a hero.

There was a light tapping at his door.

Link pushed up his torso with his elbows and looked at the door. "Come in.."

Carrying a small candle a head popped in. The young man he had insulted earlier had come back, still covered in the muffler. "I am coming to see if you need anything." His voice was flat, the warm hospitality was already gone.

"I am sorry for saying that, I was so delirious that I didn't connect it with a bad insult.." Link apologized, moving up to sit up more, and bowed his head. "It was a horrible thing to say."

There was a soft sigh from the other, he leaned against the door frame. "It's alright.. I never told you my name.."

"Which is?"

"I dont intend to share that with you." He said and glanced to the open door he stood in. "What was that promise you were talking about?"

"Its a promise I made with someone, someone I've been looking for…" Link looked away

"We haven't had Hylian visitors in many years, about eighteen.. when the princess was born, and other than lady Impa, none have left, so I am unsure why you'd look here."

"He was Sheikah."

"You did say they were.." He came in more and sat down the candle. "What's their name, I could attempt to help you there."

"Sheik.."

The other blinked, taken aback from what Link guessed, and then laughed. "Good luck, there are 5 here, Sheik is the name they give infants whose mothers die in childbirth, or infant orphans." He replied.

Link moaned. "Great.."

"I will give you a hint, only two are male, and three female. That may help.." he said and turned his head. "Is there anything you need hero?"

"Link..."

"Is there anything you need hero?" The other refused, turning his head away.

Link shook his head, feeling defeated. "No, I am going to sleep.."

"Goodnight, hero." The door closed.

Link laid in bed, and after a few blinks it was morning again. Unsure if he had even slept he moved himself up to sitting.

Zelda slipped in and caressed his head. "How did you sleep?" she asked and sat down a bottle of red potion on the table.

"Rotten.." he muttered.

"I'm sorry… I brought you some potion, its a bit different, but its stronger. A healer will be in soon to change out your bandages." She whispered and brought him a cup of the potion. "Quickly." she said.

Link downed the potion, and she was right, it was different, as in gross in flavor. He then grabbed some boiled eggs that were set at his bedside. "Thanks for the food." he popped one in his mouth to get rid of the flavor.

"Oh those were brought in earlier," She corrected and smiled. "They seem to like you," she glanced out the window.

Link nodded and swallowed. "I've ruined my trip, I wont be able to train.."

She shook her head. "I can have someone come in and give you some pointers and lectures about their fundamentals.." She offered, taking his elbow.

Link nodded, but still felt down about it. He was ready to concede and give into Zelda's part of the deal.

When he opened his mouth the door opened just a little. "Excuse me." Came a voice from behind the door.

Zelda jumped a bit. "Yes?"

"Your highness, the elders have requested you,"

"Thank you.." she looked back at Link, a bit of anxiety on her features. "Yes, can you please assist Link with the last of the potion?" she asked.

The door opened more and the young man, once again was in the doorway. he nodded and bowed his head some. "Yes, your highness."

"You need to stop that, Zelda is fine." Zelda patted the other's shoulder. "Please."

He seemed a bit more uncomfortable with that request than he had been with Link.

Link didn't look up, the other was probably still mad at him. He finished off the second egg as Zelda left the room, the still angry Sheikah male replacing her.

He stood with his back to Link, leaned up against the footboard of the bed. "Let me know when you need help," he looked down at the floor. From behind he was taller, probably an inch or so taller than Link, he sounded older. He had his face wrapped up from the bridge of his nose down.

Link only nodded and worked to eat some of the fish that was part of the meal. "It's really good," he commented.

"I will let the cooks know.." came the reply.

"Still mad?"

"No, but I don't think you want me worrying over you like her highness seems to do.."

Link looked away and shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, she's pretty and all…"

"And the one you promised?" He asked. "What was the promise, if you don't mind me asking?"

"When we'd meet again, he'd tell me all his stories.."

The man's head shot up. "Oh?" He turned his head, but he was still muffled, "So he was in archiving? I don't know if I can believe you met one, story doesn't add up."

Link sighed. "It's probably a false name then, or he never existed.."

"It happens."

Link rose a brow. "Yeah.. I doubt that.."

The Sheikah moved away from the bed post and went to the bottle of potion. He poured another glass. "You should finish this, before you run out of food, we dont have milk here so its either this or water."

Link nodded. "You know, I've seen people outside the window, without the muffler on."

The golden blonde brow rose. "I can tell you, I am not the one you made the promise with, I've not left this place since birth.." he held out the cup.

"Didn't say you were.." Link looked up at the other, finally taking the cup. He downed it and turned a bit green and coughed a bit. "Though you're being suspicious with keeping your identity from me."

The other scoffed and poured the last bit. "Here.." He reached out and grabbed Link's nose, pinching it and pushing his head back. "Down the hatch.." He muttered and poured the last down Link's throat.

Link pulled away and gagged a bit. "You trying to kill me?"

"Now we're even." the Sheikah said reached behind his head and untied the muffler. "By the way, one of the male Sheiks is a four year old.." he let the one side drop and moved the rest down under his chin. "I don't know who you are, but I am the only other one here."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

(Just a mini-note, sorry for having changed a lot, i decided the chapters were too short to put into 2 different parts, so here is everything up to date. I'll be getting chapter 4 up tomorrow!

Also in the previous story I've deleted Sheik's final chapter and am redoing it and it will be re-uploaded in the next few days!)

NEXT TIME!

_"I thought you'd be happy.." Link whispered._

_Zelda felt her blood get hot. "I am not vindictive Link.." she pulled away from his arms. "I..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

This is a sequel, so if you haven't read "LOZ Ocarina of Time BLUE" you may wanna turn around and read that first, if you are just gonna wing it, alright. Gutsy, but I respect that.

Like the original, this is an alternate universe, so there are changes to the original storyline that affect this story.

**If you're revisiting the story, please come back and re-read! I've gutted it out and added some things and took others out. As the series is ever growing I have to come back and make alterations to this to keep it all kosher. **

Enjoy

Summary:

Link has built a life in his corrected timeline, he's built up his reputation from the ground up and is highly regarded in the kingdom. However, he's got some holes in his life that he's having issues filling. His relationships with everyone are perfect, but he still has dreams of the one he never got to meet again. When he gets a scroll from Zelda that shows him techniques of the Sheikah kind, he sets off to the last hidden village. However, there is no guarantee it will go over well.

Previously!

Link and Zelda make a deal that if things dont work out if he finds Sheik, that he'd come back and they'd get married?!

* * *

Sheik relished in the shock of Link's features, he had a feeling that Link meant him as soon as he mentioned his name. He crossed his arms and watched Link's face go from surprise, to a slight smile of familiarity, to confusion.

He could see Link sizing him up with confusion. Sheik's silvery gold hair was much shorter than it had been but he still had the fringe that hung on one side. His skin was the same shade, a dark tan, even with it being winter. He was a bit taller, but that could be age, he was two years older and didn't grow up with restrictions. He was a bit stronger in the shoulders and his attire was much different. That was the normal winter clothes for his clan.

Link finally looked away from him.

Sheik smiled triumphantly, he didn't like the idea someone as important as the hero of time was looking for him. "Sorry to disappoint." He said lowly and pulled the rest of his muffler and cowl down.

Link shook his head and gave a smile. "Nah, besides I'll be out of your hair in a few days." His tone didn't mask his disappointment. "Besides, coincidences happen. You look nothing like him."

Sheik rolled his eyes some, if this was the legendary hero, he sure was pathetic. "You are free to stay as long as needed Hero, our village is at your disposal." Was not what he wanted to say, but had to. He was to be gracious to those of the fates, "I will leave you to rest." he grabbed the empty bottle and headed to the door.

Link didn't stop him.

When in the hall Sheik's smile dropped to a scowl. Link made him uncomfortable, he didn't like the feeling of someone looking for him. He didn't buy the promise either. He cursed under his breath as he headed back out towards the front door of the small home, grabbing his cloak. He hadn't slept well in a couple days, having given up his home to house the hero. Its what he got for saving him, a pallet on the floor. So he couldn't help but feel a bit bitter towards a fraud. He wished he could have offered the princess his bed, but she refused and was more than happy with a back room and a makeshift bed. Saying that "A future queen must know discomfort in the plight of others to rule a country." she said it with a smile. He admired her smile, she was so pretty, and he liked when she talked to him, friendly and affectionate.

His stomach lept when he saw her form strolling up to him, Impa behind her. She didn't wear flowing dresses here, but dressier tunics with leather pants and boots. He couldn't help but admire her graceful steps, and how her body moved towards him.

He bowed to her as she gave him a smile.

"Is he feeling better?"

Sheik nodded, "Yes, I think he'll be fine in a couple days." He couldn't help but feel calmer around her, despite what had just happened.

"Thank you so much for everything.." She took his hands and held them.

"It's no problem." He lied, warmth starting to fill him.

Impa now spoke up. "I am guessing you've felt comfortable enough to show your face to him."

Zelda let go of his hands, her face still had a smile, but her demeanor shifted.

He could feel the bit of irritation welling in his chest. "Yes, there is no need not to, why do you ask?" He crossed his arms.

Impa shook her head and patted him on the shoulder. "No reason, just proud.. my little shy boy."

He let some of that irritation slip out. "Yes, well it was nothing." Sheik knew that Impa could see through him quite a bit. His childhood spent being anti-social and introverted, he still was so the imposition on his home made it hard for him to relax. "I need to be taking my leave, forgive me your highness.." He slipped past them after she gave the nod of her head.

He stepped outside the village, pulling on his muffler and then the cloak and hood, too frustrated to be around anyone. He slipped into the mid morning fog that rested around their village indefinitely. He jumped into a tree and skipped to another. He wanted some alone time, and since he couldn't do that within the confines of his own home, he'd have to go elsewhere. He stopped at a tree, sitting on the thicker branch and relaxed. He didn't know what irritated him more, having the hero of time injured in his bed, or having him think he was some idiot he made a promise to.

Zelda

To her he'd seemed irritated, which worried her about what happened between him and Link. There was still that sense of dread in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it stemmed from the worry that Link would give up from sadness. Or if she'd force Link into a marriage contract without love between either of them.

She wanted to see Link, but when she reached the door of their temporary home she felt like she couldn't help but hold back. She had good news for him, she wanted him more than ever to be happy, so with a deep breath she knocked and opened it some.

When she heard his voice inviting them in she slipped in and gave him a warm smile.

Link seemed to be feeling better, but the light from his eyes was fading. He was a man who was fighting to keep the meaning in his life.

"How are you?" she went to his side and took his hand.

"Pain is mostly gone.. still cant wiggle my toes." he said with a light smile.

"I am sorry this happened to you.." She sat down close to his thigh, putting her hand on his. "I have some good news, when you're in better spirits one of the trainer will come by and work with you."

Link seemed to cheer up some at the idea. "I am glad you haven't given up on me." he said.

"I can heal you, if you'd let me, so you could get rid of the scar.." she offered. "You still have to be careful for a couple days.."

He shook his head. "I think this is good for me, it keeps me from seeing myself as immortal." he said and took her hand. Her powers had been weak, she was no longer a sage, so wasting them exhausted her. "Thank you."

She glanced at Impa, who nodded and left the room to give them some privacy.

"Zelda?" he asked, unsure why they were alone.

Zelda gave him a look. "It is him.. but you probably saw that too.."

"Nah its not anymore... its ok." He couldn't look at her.

"Its him, he's still a bit mean isn't he?" She shook her head and gave him a smile, "I knew it as soon as I first saw him.. He's just as bullheaded and anti-social, just dont let that get to you."

Link shook his head and gripped her hand tighter. "Its ok.. really.. I prepared for this remember?" He gave her his best smile and pulled her into a hug.

She rested into his chest and sighed. "Dont give up, not just yet, you have a few days."

"I thought you'd be happy.." Link whispered.

Zelda felt her blood get hot. "I am not vindictive Link.." she pulled away from his arms. "I..." instead of using her words she let her hand fly across his face. She pulled back a little right before it connected with his face. "I will take my leave, I'm sorry." She said and pulled her dress coat closer around her shoulders.

She could feel hot tears run down her cheeks as she ignored Impa's questioning words. She went to the room her and Impa shared and requested to be alone. She didn't want this Link, the Link that gave up so easily. It wasn't fair to him, and the last thing she wanted was to claim his heart if it wasn't for her.

Link

He rubbed his cheek, Zelda hadn't liked his comment, and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Had he been wrong?

Zelda acted like she wanted him more, that he thought the fact that Sheik didn't remember him would make her happy. The hand that weakly struck his face still stung a little but faded after a few minutes. Her evading form still stuck in his head.

He laid down and hoped that she wouldn't be angry with him for long. This hadn't been the first time he'd made her mad. He pulled mean stunts on her, even forgetting her birthday one year. She didn't talk to him for a week as he'd left the day of and didn't return for a couple days.

He didn't want to give up, but it had been so long that he'd forgotten about how sour Sheik seemed sometimes. He took a deep breath and moved within the blankets, at least the bed was comfortable. He wondered where he was, the bed was nice, so it had to have been someone's.

His mind trailed to his options, if Zelda didn't want him to give up, he couldn't. Even if she was saying it to feel better about this situation. He had to remember that his first impression of Sheik was mild irritation, and his charm was like a ghoma larva.

He just wanted to sleep, but sleep wasn't coming to him. Seeing Sheik, the actual one, reminded him of his last memory of him, trying to wake his corpse. What use was a promise if one didn't remember it. It wasn't like he was going to push the ghost of a relationship onto the other, he didn't even know what he wanted. To hear the stories? To rekindle even the little bit of a relationship? His leg began to ache again.

Link was drifting more, he hugged the pillow a bit as he moved a bit on his side. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He could smell something in the pillow that gave him a sense of familiarity. The odor coming from it sparked something in his brain, a memory.

The Gerudo prison, the couple hours spent there one night.

Link turned several shades of red and sat up, looking around. He was in someone's bedroom, he looked down at the clothes he wore, not even they were his.

Even if things hadn't gone well, he'd at least have this, and for some profound reason, it gave him some sense of accomplishment. Sheik was still alive, he was healthy and even if he didn't remember him, Link was happy. Not to mention he'd get to relive some of the old memories with the scents.

The next day Link could wiggle his toes, and with that sense of accomplishment, the next thing he wanted to do was try and walk. A trainer came in and talked to him about some different techniques, and lectured guerrilla style tactics. Link was glad that not everyone in the village was cold or dangerous.

Some children even came to visit him, bringing him dried fruits and candies they'd bought just for him.

Sheik didn't talk to him that next day. He stayed hidden with all the visitors that had come by now that Link was well enough to have them.

Zelda had been less involved with him the day after their argument. When she showed up finally around dinner time, bringing with her two plates of food. She had seemed more relaxed, and forgiving. Link liked that about her, she was able to drop things and move on.

"I am going back to Hyrule, I will be postponing the coronation a few more days as I need to be by my father's side..." she whispered.

"Is he getting worse?"

She nodded, "I want you to finish healing, and do the training you wished to complete.. I will send word if I need you." She didn't look at him. "I.. don't want to be in the way."

"I deserved that.." Link resigned.

She glanced at him, confused.

"You hitting me." He poked his cheek. "You are an amazing person Zelda, I think I don't see it well because I'm an idiot." He rubbed the back of his head. "Can you forgive me?"

She shook her head. "I shou-"

Link nudged her. "No, I deserved it. You treat me so well, and I know you care so much about me. The least I can do is appreciate you more, and you never ask much. You give me more than I deserve.."

She sighed. "Its all a deceptive plan you know, I am luring you in with my wholesome princess act, making you fall in love with me... and then I rope you in as king of Hyrule so I can get off on work." She grinned as her eyes began to water.

He chuckled. "Pretty good plan, as long as you don't stop being amazing.." he commented and poked her in the side.

"Oh as soon as we're married I will gain many pounds and spend the country's money on furs and ships." she giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh while we're planning, can you see about getting me some new armor I'll end up being to lazy to use?" he laughed.

"If we do marry, its only platonic, and on paper." She had calmed down considerably and her arms curled around his bicep. "But Link, if you do love him, don't give up... I wouldn't and maybe he doesn't remember that promise, but it doesn't mean that you can't be friends."

Link nodded, smiling as he hugged her. "Yep," though he doubted it would happen.

She gave him one last hug and received his kiss on her head. "Goodbye Link, I will see you soon.. good luck." she said, the sincerity in her voice was soft. She ran her finger over his cheek and slipped out of his door with her empty plate.

He could hear voices outside his door that had a bit of a crack.

"I am sorry for taking over your home, we will be leaving, please take good care of him," Zelda had said, he guessed to Sheik. They were quiet for a moment and then he heard a thud and Zelda's giggle. "Goodbye Sheik.. good luck."

Sheik didn't come in.

Link knew after tomorrow he should be able to walk. He moved slightly, swinging his feet over the bed and put his good foot on the floor, looking over his bad one. The bandages only had a bit of blood on them. He'd look away when they changed them, he couldn't stand the sight of it. For nine years, he was weak against the sight of blood. It brought upon the nightmare from the previous life he had.

He took a chance. He put the bad foot on the floor and pushed himself from the bed.

A dull pain turned quickly into a sharp one, his ears rang and he collapsed towards the dresser in front of him. Grasping it and whimpering out as his elbow hit the wood hard.

He was picked up and pushed back on the bed. "What are you doing hero?"

Link looked up to see Sheik at his side, one hand gripping his arm, and the other on his chest. "Walking.."

"Not for another day, and not without assistance, she just told me to take care of you and..." he sighed after pushing Link back to the bed. "You opened the wound.."

Link glanced down at the wrapped leg and had to turn his head as he felt his stomach turn over. He grabbed a pillow and stuck his head in it.

Sheik had eyed him, confused. "Some hero, you cant stand blood."

"I cant.. its a long story.."

"Well we're rooming together for the next week, I think you have plenty of time."

"I've seen too much blood, I've had a good friend's blood on my hands." Link said, cutting to the chase. "They were protecting me."

Sheik froze some. "Sorry to hear that.." He muttered as he moved Link's leg up. "Did they survive?" he asked.

"No. They died alone.." Link moaned, daring not to show his face, it'd give too much away.

Sheik said nothing as he re-bandaged the wound after applying more healing ointment. "Ok... blood's gone." Thankful for his own strong stomach.

Link moved his head away. "I can sleep in the room where Zelda was.."

"Quiet, hero.." Sheik replied. "I will bring dinner later..."

Link watched him go, Zelda's idea of friendship was too far from possible.

It was about an hour before there was a knock at the bedroom door, when Link said nothing as Sheik entered. "Dinner." he said and took the tray to the dresser and sat it down to get it uncovered.

"Thanks." Link laid with this back to the other, laying on his side.

Sheik kept his back to Link for a moment, not moving, just staring out the window. "Tomorrow you need to get out of the house," he finally said. "I can take you to overlook some of the junior training if you wish."

Link glanced over his shoulder at the other, Sheik had resumed preparing Link's meal. Link smiled lightly. "Thank you, I think I am going stir crazy."

"Then it will do you good.." Sheik said, turning finally and handing Link a bowl a soup. "The weather is looking better tomorrow, so the sun will help."

Link nodded and began to eat. When he saw Sheik retreating the room. "Do you mind.. staying?" he asked. "Zelda isn't here anymore and I get kinda bored just sitting here."

"Are you two betrothed?" Sheik asked, turning to glance at Link, stopping himself from leaving.

Link nearly spat out the broth and spilled it on himself. "Uh.. No!" he shook his head. "Not... officially.."

Sheik rose his brow. "You two seemed close, but what does 'not officially' mean?" he asked.

Link shook his head again. "Not something I can explain.." He took another sip of the broth.

Sheik gave a knowing look and turned his head away. "If nothing is holding you back then-"

Link put the bowl on the dresser and laid down. "Not hungry anymore, you can go."

Sheik's eyes widened and he glared. "What?!" he snapped in a whisper. "Then I will marry her, It wouldn't be har-"

Link cut him off, throwing his pillow at Sheik's head. He glared, unable to find the words he wanted to stay.

Sheik considered smothering the hero, but decided against it. He glared back. "Are you jealous, or just playing the big brother role?"

Link turned his head away. "Not jealous, just she's too good for you." He crossed his arm over his chest.

"Because I am not the hero, or is it because I'm an orphan?" The other bit, though there were other reasons that didn't allow him. Link didn't need to know that.

"Because she's amazing, kind and generous, and you're mean, cold, and bitter." Link spat, the more he was around this guy, the less he saw his Sheik. "We're both orphans, so that's hardly the point."

That itch to smother Link was painting his face and thoughts. "Here's your pillow, Hero.." He went to Link and tossed it on his chest and turned to leave.

Link glared until the door shut, once he heard footsteps down the hall his shoulders and face sunk. "Its useless Zelda.."

Sheik in the side room sat down and leaned against the wall.

~  
Zelda smiled at him, taking his bandaged hands in hers and said her goodbyes. "... please take care of him.." She had said. Then out of no where she pulled him into a hug. It was gentle and the first he had gotten in years.

He could feel her soft face in the crook of his neck, he felt at peace, not something that happened a lot.

"Be nice, he really does love you.." Her words hit his ear like a soft wind.

Sheik had turned several shades of red and pulled away, his elbow hitting the wall of the hall. His heart hammering as his brain buzzed at the meaning behind her words.

Zelda had giggled at him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We both do. Goodbye Sheik." she had whispered to him and then retreated from the house.

Sheik let his head fall. The idea of being loved seemed to frustrate him more than anything. Like many orphans similar to him, the others saw them as curses. From a young age had to work for themselves. Treated like adults early. Like the death of their parents enlisted them into a life where they had to be stronger, so not to abandon their own children. He didn't know the fate of his mother or father, so he had no clue what his punishment was. He rubbed his elbow that was still a bit sore.

He laid down on the pallet and nuzzled into the princess' smell. What he felt for her was no different than what others had. She was their queen, they loved her unconditionally, and she returned their love with her own. It was almost maternal and warm, like the sun.

He was content with the hero in his bed, because he'd be able to curl up in Zelda's temporary bed and feel safe.

She had been the first person since Impa to hold him, and the last time had been when Zelda was born and brought to the village. He had been two winters, and Impa chose him to hug her. Something had come over him from what Impa said, that he cried when seeing her.

Then Zelda held him tightly, holding him against her and let him know of her love.

His mind had wandered, her words of Link's affection for him, it bothered him. Rather than disgust, it was anxiety. The more he was around Link, the more frustrated he became. The harder his heart would pound against his chest. He was angry at something, not the hero himself, but something the hero did. The way he looked at him, something he couldn't pinpoint. It was like a storm had been growing in his brain.

His eyes shot open, his hand went to his chest where on the opposite side, laid a scar that took over the length of his back. Beneath several layers of cloth and the scar stretched along the side of his back. A scar he had never remembered, a scar that never had a reason. A scar that appeared there nine years before.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

NEXT TIME!

___"Meditate, just sit there for two hours, stop thinking." Sheik said and laid down on the ground. "Fall asleep and I'll cut that perfect hair of yours."_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

This is a sequel, so if you haven't read "LOZ Ocarina of Time BLUE" you may wanna turn around and read that first, if you are just gonna wing it, alright. Gutsy, but I respect that.

Like the original, this is an alternate universe, so there are changes to the original storyline that affect this story.

**If you're revisiting the story, please come back and re-read! I've gutted it out and added some things and took others out. As the series is ever growing I have to come back and make alterations to this to keep it all kosher. **

Enjoy

Summary:

Link has built a life in his corrected timeline, he's built up his reputation from the ground up and is highly regarded in the kingdom. However, he's got some holes in his life that he's having issues filling. His relationships with everyone are perfect, but he still has dreams of the one he never got to meet again. When he gets a scroll from Zelda that shows him techniques of the Sheikah kind, he sets off to the last hidden village. However, there is no guarantee it will go over well.

Previously!

Zelda reveals a plot point! Link and Sheik get stuck alone in the small house! Sheik still really doesn't like the hero of time.

* * *

Link figured that when they had the argument, it meant that the training was off, and that he was going to be stuck in bed again for the day.

The legendary hero groaned when he felt a sudden brightness on his face. His eyes squinted open as he tried to focus. Seeing Sheik dressed already and pulling open the curtains he groaned. "What time is it?"

"Almost six.. get up hero, today is training. If you wish to observe, I suggest you get up now. Lets get you changed and ready to walk." Sheik rummaged through some drawers of clothes, looking for anything that may fit Link. Sheik had been a couple inches taller but it wasn't enough for the clothes to look awkward. They would be a bit more form fitting around the chest but looser around the legs, he just hoped they weren't too different in sizes.

Link blinked and sat up. "Ok, ok.." he grabbed the back of his shirt that he'd been wearing the last day and grimaced at how sore he was from bed rest.

Sheik kept his back to Link, putting a couple things on the bed. "Need to dress you warmly, its chilly this morning.." he advised. Sheik was still a bit short with him, most likely still angry at their argument the night before. "Here."

Link looked up, he tried to quickly change, it was freezing in the small house. Along with not wanting to miss his first chance ever to observe Sheikah training. He took the thick canvas pants from Sheik's hand and with some effort changed into them. His back to the other's, he glanced over his shoulder, trying to see if he still had things to give him.

"Put on your tunic over that." Sheik bent over and grabbed the pack Link had brought with him. "I need to go grab gloves." He dropped the pack and left the room.

Link nodded and started to pull on his tunic over the canvas clothes. He saw a pair of thick woolen socks laid out and pulled them on. He winced a little at the pain that shot up his leg when pulling them on his right leg. "Now boots.." he looked around for them.

Sheik came back and tossed a pair of gloves on the bed. "Your boots are at the door," Sheik answered. "You ready?"

Link nodded and checked his belt to make sure it was fastened well and grabbed the gloves.

Sheik helped him up with care. "I will help you to the door, one of the healers brought over a crutch, but you're only using it just today.."

Link nodded, the closeness to the other made him a bit anxious. He couldn't be his normal self without risking getting dropped or left to attempt to walk on his own. It was easier when he could get away with being funny.

Sheik helped Link sit on a chair near the front door as he grabbed Link his boots. "Here, I am going to grab something to eat for later.."

Link looked at the boots and felt a bit pathetic, he shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts and started to pull on his boots. Gently as he could with the bad leg to not open the wound. Sheik was being stiff and stoic, this was how Sheik was? 'But why?' Back in the alternate time-line, Sheik was cold and hard due to losing his entire village. Having someone take is identity, and babysitting the hero of time. He'd seen people die, forced to fail in destroying evil, and lose many battles.

Sheik came back and felt Link's eyes on him, his questioning gaze gave Sheik a reason to shiver. "Something wrong Hero?"

"You can call me Link.." Link said, hoping that the other would finally use his name.

"Hero is fine.." Sheik mumbled. He had a canvas pack at his side, tied to his belt. "Here.." He went to the door and grabbed the crutch, which was a pole with a rest on it. "Don't depend on it too much."

"Yeah.." Link took it and pulled himself up to standing. He slipped it under his arm and followed Sheik out the door into the chilly air.

They walked and many people nodded to Link, smiling warmly at him as they passed. Wishing him well or luck. All that passed them spoke only to Link, leaving no words for the other he followed.

They sat in a small patch of grass, Link insisted on just plopping down on the ground without help and Sheik sat a yard away from him. Tossing him the bag of food as they watched boys and girls of various ages listen to the master. The old man had been the same to lecture Link, but the visual of it was more interesting to Link than the explanation.

Sheikah children were graceful, like small birds that had been flying for years. Link was beyond impressed, and when he seemed confused Sheik would explain a move, breaking it down for the hero.

Link even clapped and gave a small cheer for a boy who fell off the top of the pole. The others sat wistfully atop five foot tall poles balancing as if it were second nature. The older children moved when the master clapped his hands to stand one foot on the pole. Reciting the lecture about balance and energy. How using certain energy can bring weightlessness.

"You're too heavy to do that." Sheik pointed out.

Link looked appalled for a moment. "I'm fat?"

Sheik laughed, Link's reply catching him off guard. He even turned a bit pink as he covered his face with the muffler to hide how bemused he was.

"What..." Link looked scared.

"Your face... you looked dumbstruck... " Sheik's head shook back and forth. "And what you said..."

Link smiled. "Thanks."

"I apologize.. you aren't fat, you are too muscular, and you have a lot of negative energy that will make you break the stick if you stood on it."

"I said thanks, because you finally laughed.."

Sheik's smile dropped some, but the look he had wasn't the same passive aggressive look he usually had.

"I was pretty sure you hated me, from when I accidentally called you that." Link started. "I am sorry, but you've been pretty uptight, it was nice to finally get you to laugh," Link stopped before he said he'd missed it. "I would like to be friends."

Sheik turned his head away. "I don't hate you, I just..." He wasn't sure himself. "Am not used to having someone in my space, and I don't laugh often, so it was a good laugh."

They were sitting there for three hours, before Sheik got up. "Ok, its about over for now, lets do some walking, and every ten steps I want you to take two steps without the crutch." He said. "I don't care how bad it hurts, take two.." He helped Link up and started heading away. "We're going somewhere."

Link just nodded and followed, doing as instructed. Taking ten steps with the crutch, then lifting it up to put weight on two.

Sheik kept his pace slow, so to be close if Link fell. He'd never had broken his leg, but the trap had cracked the bone in Link's leg. It would always give him trouble, but no one could tell the hero that. Instead they worked to make it stronger. Absently he fingered his elbow.

Link had gotten a good rhythm down as he followed, and soon enough it got a bit easier to walk without the crutch. He didn't go beyond two, maybe three steps without it. Soon he would have to give up the crutch, and though he looked forward to it. The pain was an unbearable reminder of how far away he was from being a true hero.

Sheik grew rather bored with having to walk slowly to make sure that the Hylian near him didn't collapse. When they got to the clearing he stretched a bit and muffled a yawn. "Here is what we are going to do..." he directed and gestured to the ground.

Link stood, pulling his leg up some, he listened intently, not sure why Sheik brought him there.

"You're going to meditate for two hours." He said and sat down, crossing his legs and putting his hands down on his ankles.

"You brought me out here to meditate?" Link said, moving to sit a couple feet away from the other.

"Yes." the Sheikah glared. "Is there a problem? Did no one teach you meditation is essential?"

"The Gorons did," Link retorted, the indignant tone returned in the other's voice so he returned it with his own.

"Must have been doing it wrong then..." Sheik rolled his eyes. "If you don't do it on a regular basis."

Link debating on throwing the crutch at the other but slowly sat down and glared at the other.

"You're too heavy, spirit wise.."

"Could be something other than not meditating." He muttered.

"You should try letting go of some things, that may help." Sheik suggested, frustration in his words.

"Or maybe I should stop listening to jerks." Link whispered, grabbing a fist of grass. "I am starting to think that guy that about killed me had a reason to-"

"He assaulted four girls in the village." Sheik cut off. "He was caught with one, and three others came forward.." He turned his head, looking at the ground. "So do you wish to finish that sentence?"

Link was quiet for a moment, struck, "So..."

"That's why he's on the outside, exiled to forest duty, he has no protection from others. Not to mention he's the one who prepped to be Zelda's attendant." Sheik's tone turned venomous.

Link's blood began to boil, his heart racing. "And he wasn't offed why?"

"By the rules of our kind we don't kill each other, officially he was to be castrated, but he was the nephew of an elder..." Sheik leaned back, trying to relax, he stared off at the sky. "And you can imagine why he got off with exile." Sheik knew it was a temporary thing, after three more years they'd bring him back into the village as if it'd never happened.

"I'll castrate him myself.."

"You couldn't protect yourself from him while injured.. you think you could get close enough?" The other retorted. "He is strong, and dangerous. Dont go looking for fights with Hanzo."

Link just turned his head.

"Meditate, just sit there for two hours, stop thinking." Sheik said and laid down on the ground. "Fall asleep and I'll cut that perfect hair of yours."

Sighing Link let his injured leg stretch out in front of him, bending the other to give it a small cushion from his boot. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything. He focused on the inside of his eyelids, counting his heartbeat. Focusing on the sounds around him.

Wait, did Sheik say his hair was perfect?

Though he knew Sheik geared it as an insult, Link prided himself over the backhanded compliment. Sheik thought his hair was perfect.

Oh wait, he was to be not thinking of things.

A small yawn came from the other.

Link opened his right eye, glancing at Sheik. "Sheik?" he whispered after a couple minutes.

No response.

"Sheik.." he said in a normal tone, a bit darker.

The jerk fell asleep himself. He was laying down in the grass, he'd reclined and kept his legs crossed. His wrapped hands gave the back of his head a pillow as his hair shaded his eyes.

There was a debate in Link's mind of whether to be cruel or just let the other sleep. Sheik could have been getting terrible sleep lately, or he had been bad at meditating as Link was.

Link shifted some and looked over the other. This was the first time he'd ever seen the other sleeping in this timeline. He was a bit more charming, with a light snore and placid face.

Zelda had been correct, this was him. Link had burned images in his mind of the other, from nine years before. This version though, had less visible scars from years of fighting monsters and Gerudo.

Link inwardly laughed and reached over to move away some errant hair that was tucked away between the Sheikah's lips. He'd always admired them, every inch of the tanner man was something he'd missed over the years.

Red eyes fluttered open and for a moment there was a spark of peacefulness in them, locked in with Link's blue ones.

Link's finger had traced along his face when moving the hair away, waking the other more. Something that was pretty memorable about Sheik, he was a light sleeper.

Link laughed. "Debating how short to cut it."

Sheik's brows furrowed and that peace was gone. He sat up, batting away Link's hand. "You were to be meditating, not interrupting my nap." Sheik turned his face, discomfort in his body language.

"You mean you meant to fall asleep?!" the hero complained. "So I could have just wandered off for two hours and came back and you'd not know?"

Sheik picked out some grass from his hair. "No, but who'd be the one suffering then? You'd not gotten your training done, therefor you'd be the one failing."

Link shook his head. "Meditation is hard when you have someone snoring next to you."

"I don't snore." Sheik argued, turning his face towards Link and glaring.

It had been a little bit of a lie but Link had began to enjoy the bickering between them. "I've slept in your bed for this long and you'd think I'd make it up?"

Sheik flushed and stood up. "Five steps now." he smirked. "Five off and five on with the crutch."

Link chuckled, not at how frustrated that Sheik was getting, but how red in the face he was. He got up and nodded. "Aye aye.."

Sheik had been quiet the rest of the day, they went home to eat and then headed out without a word with promises to be back later.

Link decided to keep a sitting position so he did a bit of walking before and after the meal. He dared not leave the room, things were a bit touchy between them. He eventually gave up on walking around the room back and forth, using the bed and furniture as a crutch instead of the one given to him. He slipped off his tunic, having worked up some body heat. He climbed back into the small bed and pulled the collar of the shirt up to air it out some.

Those scents brought him back once again, it further confirmed the connection between the two of them. He brought it up closer to his face, he hated himself for getting injured, and for having made things tense. In all that, he could at least appreciate the memories the scents had brought back. So as he curled up in the sheets of the bed he took no notice to the slightly open door.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

NEXT TIME!

_It made sense and Link felt the dread overwhelm him. _

_"You should eat it before it gets cold." Sheik said softly. _

_"I have more than I could want, do you wa-" _

_Sheik got up. "No, eat." He took the picked apart bread and soup and threw it out. "Night, hero.." he said and headed to the door._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

This is a sequel, so if you haven't read "LOZ Ocarina of Time BLUE" you may wanna turn around and read that first, if you are just gonna wing it, alright. Gutsy, but I respect that.

Like the original, this is an alternate universe, so there are changes to the original storyline that affect this story.

**If you're revisiting the story, please come back and re-read! I've gutted it out and added some things and took others out. As the series is ever growing I have to come back and make alterations to this to keep it all kosher. **

Enjoy

Summary:

Link has built a life in his corrected timeline, he's built up his reputation from the ground up and is highly regarded in the kingdom. However, he's got some holes in his life that he's having issues filling. His relationships with everyone are perfect, but he still has dreams of the one he never got to meet again. When he gets a scroll from Zelda that shows him techniques of the Sheikah kind, he sets off to the last hidden village. However, there is no guarantee it will go over well.

Previously!

Link is finally getting the hang of walking, and observing the training is going well with Sheik opening up a little more. But its short lived after an argument.

* * *

Chapter 5

It angered him, and he didn't know why. Between the anger and the pounding in his head lately he had gotten little to no sleep.

He went to the room he was sleeping in and sat down on the pallet. Something about the legendary Hero of Time, convinced him he was insane. Promises, the way he knew exactly how to get him going. The look he got when he woke up in the clearing.

It angered him so much.

Now this, Link's face pressing into the material of borrowed clothes.

He was angry because he couldn't understand. It was weird to him, but he didn't feel uncomfortable, and that's what started his ill feelings.

He was angry, because it didn't make sense. He was sure that the hero of time had been an idiot or some sort of clown.

He slept horribly that night, not able to focus on nothing to get enough rest. It had been like this for years, and especially bad the last two. He'd taken up napping when he had time. The cold days didn't make things better for his lack of nightly sleep. Constantly tired was now second nature.

By the time the sun was up he was out the door still exhausted. With all the anger and resentment for the other male that took over his home he got up to do some training on his own. Maybe then he'd go read for a while. Maybe take up writing about the absolutely useless 'hero' that took several days residency in his home. It wasn't like he was ditching Link, he'd feed him at least. Link could walk, so why did he care about his useless training?

He wanted to avoid the hero as much as possible.

It was noticeable, and Link wasn't as daft as Sheik thought him to be. This had been grueling and waking up the first morning he'd figured the other was just busy with his own thing. But he'd said three words to him the entire day. "Breakfast", "Lunch" and "Dinner." before leaving the room, then house. That night there was no goodnight, and by the next morning Link knew something was up. Sheik had been gone before he'd even awoken. He saw the man glance back, holding a book in hand as he slipped past the small houses.

Link was angry now, and a bit hurt. He couldn't do anything, and he was again stuck in the small house, with a gimp leg, and no one to talk to.

In that time alone, he'd reconsidered Zelda as his to be bride. She was sweet, kind, and caring. They worked so well together, and they had a good relationship. This growing toxicity between he and Sheik was no more than butting heads, and licking their wounds. It was a cycle with little positivity.

Sheik wasn't interested in hearing anything from Link.

Link was too afraid to say anything. Already Sheik was bitter towards him, so bringing up the past would only push him further away.

It wasn't too much longer before Sheik came back, Link quickly laid down, curled up in bed and closed his eyes. Relaxing his nasal cavity and faking a soft snore to avoid the other. He didn't wanna talk, he knew he'd just blurt out his feelings.

Link could hear the footsteps through the house match his beating heart. There was movement in the kitchen, the food he got came from the healers, but there was a lot more movement this time.

The door opened before he knew it, and he tightened his eyes as he listened to the sigh that escaped the other's lips. "Sleeping.." Sheik sounded frustrated, tired. The footsteps rounded the bed and for a moment they stopped.

Link worried for a moment that Sheik was about to shake him awake.

But Sheik's hand never touched him. He sat down the tray. "Fine.." came the whisper, and then retreating footsteps. The door closed finally.

Link relaxed and opened his eyes and looked at the meal, it wasn't the normal soup and bread. There was real meat on the side and a potato. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He sat up and moved the blanket from his legs and moved to the edge. He felt bad for avoiding the other, but the coldness he'd been getting this entire time had become too unbearable to be around.

The meat was cold, but edible. The potato was still pretty hot so he tore up the meat and stuffed it inside the potato after hulling it out some. It was nice to have a bit of heaviness in his stomach. But he figured it was because he'd missed breakfast. He decided it was good as time as any to explore a bit around the village. He'd heard the front door open and close, Sheik had left again.

Link wasn't told to stay indoors, so he got on his boots, tunic and cloak. It was still pretty cold out and that day had been an indicator that another cold couple days were coming back. He slipped out the front door and nodded to a couple of villagers that glanced his way. He did a bit of walking with the crutch but kept his weight on the bad leg to get it used to carrying his weight.

A child or two would come up to him, their bright red eyes staring up at him, asking him how he'd been feeling. He played a bit with them, teaching them some games he and Saria would play when he was a child. Soon after he went to talk with the Elders, and asked about who he'd think to qualify for the attendant for the princess. He was then whisked away by the healers to examine his leg.

Link had noticed one thing.

No one ever mentioned Sheik at least in a positive way. They referred to Sheik as "that boy" or "oh him", as they complained about his missing training, or how he wrapped a wound. Link tried to stick up for him, but the memories of his bitter attitude didn't provide him with much reason or material. Some gave Link gifts, a girl had come up to him, blushing. Her short bobbed haircut framed her face, and her red pearly eyes looked at him with adoration.

She talked about how beautiful the princess was, and gave him some precious stones she'd found. "Let them bring you good health, and luck." she gave him a bright smile and scampered off.

He was a bit overwhelmed by the sheer interest everyone had given him. So much that as dinner came close he received a good share of bread, meat and soup, with half a potato to take with him back to Sheik's home.

The house wasn't empty as he walked in, a couple children intended to follow him in but when they saw the home's owner they ran off.

Link saw the other, who was sitting on the floor near the fire pit picking at some food. What looked like bread and a small cup of soup. He glanced up at Link and then turned his head away.

It made sense and Link felt the dread overwhelm him.

"You should eat it before it gets cold." Sheik muttered.

"I have more than I could want, do you wa-"

Sheik got up. "No, eat." He took the picked apart bread and soup and threw it out. "Night, hero.." he said and headed to the door.

Link stood still, "Why don't they like you?"

Sheik stopped, staring at the door. "Because those who are different, who have shameful parents get held accountable.." Sheik recited. "And yet, here next to me is an orphan of Hylian blood, who is a poor excuse of a legendary hero..." his head had turned and his voice darkened. "The blood you had on your hands that time, was it because you were lame or were you capable and just a failure naturally?"

Link set the food on the ground. He kept his head down as he closed in on the Sheikah, his blood ran through his body as his heart quickened. He put his hand on Sheik's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Sheik narrowed his eyes and waited, Link was either going to say something, or attack him. He had an upper hand, but had to refrain from killing him. They were remaining quiet for the moment, and he couldn't see Link's face from behind his gold hair.

"I hope you see yourself in a mirror.. because I couldn't imagine living with such a pitiful existence..." Link whispered, his head had moved to whisper in Sheik's ear. "I pity you, and I used to envy you.." He let go and went to the room.

Sheik glared after him, too stunned to move and too angry to let it go. He didn't want pity, he wanted this person out of his house. He wanted to be alone, not aware of everything wrong in his life. Instead of kicking Link out, and further ruin his standing with the princess and his people, he left instead.

Link had stayed in the hall when he heard the door open and close. He knew that the other had left, beyond angry at the even more dishonoring thing he'd said. He still admired the Sheikah, he was strong, and he was so smart and in his own way, he cared. The words he said stung more than if it had been anyone else to say them.

Sheik was gone..

Link turned and headed to the door, he had to apologize, and he had to finally set things straight. He had to tell Sheik everything.

Sheik had found himself outside the village, he wanted to get far away as possible. He considered walking all the way to Hyrule and setting fire to Link's home. It seemed more reasonable than staying in this atrocious place. The village always wanted him gone, so he was going to comply. He'd give his life to the one that ruined it.

Hanzo.

It hadn't been hard to find the other, when he did, a blade stroked his throat. A foul odor pressed against his cheek from the other breathing along his ear. "You know, I almost considered killing the pretty princess, but that would put me in chains and beheaded... I wouldn't get to pay you back." The smooth, dangerous voice crept its way into his mind.

"I was looking for you.." Sheik whispered. "If you want your revenge, you could take it now, I am almost unarmed, and you have the upper hand." His whispers grew with his own dangerous tone. "But I know you wont take it."

"I'd like to give you a bit of an advantage before ripping out your insides, besides, I want to see the light leaving your eyes." Hanzo pushed the other away, his stark white hair falling over his face.

Sheik stood up straight and smiled. "Have fun with that, just remember to hide my body well, like they'd care... They'd make you a hero and send you to Hyrule for it."

"Do me a favor and don't be so desperate to die, you'll take the fun out of it."

"Just like you were desperate?" Sheik's smile turned dark. "Though, dont think I wont try... I'll say you slipped and fell on your own blade."

Hanzo just laughed and readied his blade, licking along the sharp edge.

"Only you'd be stupid enough to die from cutting your tongue off." Sheik mused.

"Your insults end now Runt.." The outcast charged the other, who stood still amongst the darkening forest.

Sheik didn't move until the last second, bending to the side and lifting his leg to kick the other in the back hard. Sending Hanzo reeling forwards. "I forgot to mention, I'm not in a good mood."

Hanzo rolled towards a tree and as he stood he kicked away from it and slashed towards Sheik.

Sparks flew as two metals collided. Sheik had no special weapons, except for the long, thin, and very sharp foot long oversized needle and some basic blades. He held his own, the tip of his own knocked the blade away each time. He wasn't the best against someone like Hanzo, whose months in the forest made him dangerous. He'd have to switch to offensive soon enough.

But there was one thing Hanzo was good at, was defense. When Sheik's hand spun the sharp pointed nightmare to reposition it in his hand, he knew that he could get the upper-hand.

Sheik was still mad, and since this was an outcast, no rules of sparring mattered. So when Hanzo blocked another of his attacks his free hand flew out, baring another, a much longer needle. It pressed into the outcast's stomach as blood bloomed over his hand.

Angered by the pain, Hanzo slammed his head against Sheik's temple. Knocking him to the ground for a momentary sleep. The other grinned and laughed, kicking the body on the ground in the back. "Oh that was too easy.." he pulled the sharp piece of metal from his stomach and glared at it. "I never understood how you could fight with these, knit maybe.." he chuckled and grabbed Sheik by the hair and turned him over, slapping his face a bit. "Oi, wake up!" He rose his hand and smashed his fist into the other's chest.

Sheik moaned, his vision was going in an out as he opened his eyes. He'd been dreaming, the worst dream he'd had as a child again. Cut down by something so sharp and so heavy, but despite his fabricated death, and the sadness it brought him upon waking. He'd been happy in his last moments. He looked up and saw the silvery blue blade, pointed down at him as Hanzo straddled his legs and grabbed his neck. "Now... as for those pretty eyes of yours, lets see what happens when I open you up, and then I'll cut them out as a trophy.."

"I think they look good where they are."

Hanzo turned his head to the sound at his right, just in time for a flash of brown and green to tackle him to the ground.

Sheik's eyes widened and when he heard the horse whinny he knew how Link got there so fast.

Hanzo couldn't kill the legendary hero, he'd be put to death on the spot and the Goddesses would curse him for all eternity. So with some ease, he tossed Link away from him.

Sheik moved to a tree and moved to a crouching position, he tried to shoo the horse away, but she refused to leave him alone. He saw Hanzo and pressed against the wood of the tree. "Dont forget.. I sent you out here.. Hanzo.. I caught you and I am the one you need to kill." Sheik coughed out, averting the outcasts attention away from Link.

Hanzo laughed and nodded. "Oh I haven't forgotten about you.." He left Link struggling to get up with his throbbing leg. "I'll never forget you.. Runt.."

Sheik readied himself for Hanzo's notorious blade, he had pulled out another long thin needle as defense. He didn't put his stock into defending himself with his vision going in and out. He heard running and a shout as his vision went black, his eyes closing as he fell against the tree behind him. He'd given up, it was ok to die.

"Not again! I wont let you touch him." Came a dark, angry growl.

Sheik couldn't place where it had come from, the pounding in his head made it hard to hear. He felt something press against him, and searched for the pain that would be his escape. Sheik couldn't go without a fight so his hand thrust forward and the tip hit something fleshy. Something soft but it slid through like it would meat. His hand shook, as he tried to force his eyes open so he could see what he hopefully killed.

Hanzo's chest had been the fleshy meat it connected with. Only an inch further and he could kill the man, only an inch and he'd won. His arm twitched.

He felt a hand grab his arm. "Dont.. that's what separates you."

The weight on his chest, was Link standing on his knees against him. He was a bit limp and something dripped down onto the ground under them. Blood, and it was welling up between the roots of the tree.

Link pushed away and had to sit down, he reached over and pulled the blade out of his side. Blood stained the tunic and the canvas under clothes and his hand held the wound.

Sheik let go of the metal needle, watching as Hanzo looked at him with disgust as he yanked it out. "Get lost.." Sheik sneered. "Take the hero's words as your saving grace and go die alone.."

Hanzo didn't stay long, leaving without another word.

Link laid down and let out a chuckle. "Ow.." he whispered.

Sheik stood up and even with the growing concussion he grabbed Link, hoisting him up and slammed him hard against a tree.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

NEXT TIME!

_Sheik finally took Link's hand and stood up, he let go and looked at the ground. "Thank you... for saving me hero... I hope you can forgi-" _

_"No!" Link snapped, glaring. He moved too much and winced from pain. _


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

Author's Note:

This is a sequel, so if you haven't read "LOZ Ocarina of Time BLUE" you may wanna turn around and read that first, if you are just gonna wing it, alright. Gutsy, but I respect that.

Like the original, this is an alternate universe, so there are changes to the original storyline that affect this story.

**If you're revisiting the story, please come back and re-read! I've gutted it out and added some things and took others out. As the series is ever growing I have to come back and make alterations to this to keep it all kosher. **

Enjoy

Summary:

Link has built a life in his corrected timeline, he's built up his reputation from the ground up and is highly regarded in the kingdom. However, he's got some holes in his life that he's having issues filling. His relationships with everyone are perfect, but he still has dreams of the one he never got to meet again. When he gets a scroll from Zelda that shows him techniques of the Sheikah kind, he sets off to the last hidden village. However, there is no guarantee it will go over well.

Previously!

Link is finally getting the hang of walking, and observing the training is going well with Sheik opening up a little more. But its short lived after an argument.

note: I accidentally only uploaded half of chapter 5. Instead of fixing it and having some people miss part of it, I put this as a standalone. Sorry about the inconvenience. I noticed it today when reading and making sure everything was up to date.

* * *

Chapter 5.2

Link's eyes widened as the air escaped his lungs. He scrambled to get out of the other's hands. Sheik could kill him with ease.

"No one asked you to save me! No one asked you to spill your retched blood on me!" He was shaking with so much anger as he let go and sent his fist flying as it connected with Link's jaw.

Link spat out the blood that was welling his mouth. He tried to raise his arms to stop a second hit as it came to his opposite temple. He slid down the tree and coughed.

Sheik panted and collapsed to his knees. "I hate you! I hate you so much, you came here looking for me, for a lie, and you wont leave!" he snapped, his hands grabbing Link's neck. "I hate the way you look at me, the way you smile at me, the way know how to make me angry!" Sheik had never felt so violated in all his life.

Link just stared, his right eye began to swim in blood as he grabbed Sheik's arm.

"I hate the way you offered their food, and the way you sacrificed yourself.." He whimpered and his voice grew in volume. "I hate how you left me to die!"

Link's eyes widened, and began to well with fresh tears.

Sheik let go and let his hands drop to his sides. "No no... no that's not real.." he whispered, erratically grabbing his hair as he moved away from Link.

"It is... I left you to die alone.." Link coughed out.

Sheik glared at him. "It's not me!" He gripped Link's bad leg, trying to get him to spill the real truth. "Those aren't my memories!"

Link covered his mouth, but didn't strike back as he yelped out in pain.

"It's not me, I wont believe it.." Sheik said darkly. "Tell me the truth!"

"It's you... it's always been you.." Link groaned and wiped his mouth. "I deserved this.. I let you die.. and you don't have to be-believe me.. but its true.." Tears ran down Link's jaw and he just allowed the other to inflict pain.

Sheik sat, shock in his features, letting go. "The one you spoke of... was me?" He covered his mouth and rushed to stand and retch behind the tree. He'd died? He'd died. "No! I know every story, every tale of old... this story.. it's not real."

"Its the one story no one told you..." Link's head fell forward and wanted to get up, but was too sore and too exhausted to try to assist the other. "I want to tell you the truth.. You died.. nine years ago.. but it could only be two. Time was reset and though you were tied to the fates, your death granted you amnesia." Link wiped more blood from his nose.

Sheik went down to his knees, keeping his back to the hero, and listened without a sound.

"When Zelda was 10, she came here, and two weeks later... Ganondorf, a king of great evil, recently endowed with the triforce of power destroyed this place, killing everyone... You and Impa were the only ones spared. You were the last of your kind, as Impa ascended into a sage." Link sighed. "Zelda stole your identity, and posed as you, having you as a backup to assist me in saving Hyrule.

"When the time came to meet me, she told me you didn't like me then. I figured because the first real time I met you, you kicked me into an icy pond.." he chuckled. "I... felt connected to you, you were alone, and I was too." his eyes faded from the light bit of humor. "I was born an orphan, as you know.. in a village of those who would pick on me for being different.. they all knew I was not one of them, but teased me for being different and making me believe I had been Kokiri. I found out at 17, that I was Hylian, the fates robbed me of seven years. You understood me because you became the last of your kind in all the world, and that no matter what, you'd never be known... Because you had to be Zelda's shadow."

Sheik's face pressed against the trunk of the tree.

"You still cared a lot about those you helped, and you helped me so much." Epona came close and nuzzled him, trying to get him to get up. "Even this one."

Sheik's head turned a bit, but his face still hidden under his hair and muffler hood.

"I think you remember, not in your mind, but in everything else. I am not nullifying everything you've endured with growing up here. You have too much rage, and anger... too much cold. Because I think you also carry those emotions of the version of you that fought off monsters. The version of you that struggled to not fight back and take revenge, and resentment for me."

Sheik turned, his head fell to his chest as he sat with his back against the tree.

"Because then, you were kinder, and I dont think being ostracized by your people is the only reason why you are the way you are." Link whispered. "Zelda told me that sometimes feelings can transcend time and space, and that there may be parts of you that could remember."

"I was the one who caught Hanzo, and I thought I'd be held in higher regards, but they were ready to cast me out." he growled. "They told me I shouldn't have made it a big deal, that he'd be punished accordingly. But then the other girls came and spoke out against him. The entire village found out and demanded castration. Yet then they found out it was an orphan, me, who found him out. I got social ranking pulled on me, I wasn't seen as a hero, but as a child who tattled."

Link shook his head in astonishment and looked away.

"The worst thing was, that his family condoned him, his mother went door to door putting him in good light, and put the fault in the girls.." his tone lowered. "His brother attacked me and broke my arm two years ago..." He held out his arm. "It wont be the same.. but I think my resentment is well placed, that's why I came out here, to either kill the man who destroyed me, or die in vain. So he could return as a hero to a backwards village."

Link glared. "And what about those girls you saved?!" he snapped. "You say the village hates you, but those girls dont! What'd happen to them if you died?" he demanded. "They'd be sad, they'd feel alone and unsafe."

Sheik glared. "None of them talk to me."

Link wanted to stand up and kick him in the face. "Because they see that you resent your actions, so in turn you resent them for how things turned out. I wouldn't talk to the cold and angry child that got his hand smacked because he was protecting me!" Link turned his head. "You told me once that being a hero isn't about the merit, its about protecting. That you should feel a sense of pride from those who you help, not those who are too thick to notice! Why does the attention of the village outweigh those girls you saved?!" Link's voice echoed off the trees as he yelled.

Sheik was quiet for a moment, Link was right, and what's worse was that it was something he'd said in another time.

Link sighed. "But I know how you feel, I was selfish as well, back then... I wanted recognition for the deeds I'd done, but everything I did ended up going unnoticed by the people I was helping."

Sheik pulled up his knees and pressed his face into them, "I'm sorry.."

"Again, I understand.." Link held his side, feeling a bit queasy.

"I lied to you.."

Link's stomach dropped, and he gripped Epona's reigns.

"Nine years ago... I woke from a dream, of my own death... it disturbed me how peacefully I went, and how happy I was." Sheik sniffled under his arm. "But I was so traumatized by it, I couldn't stop crying. Two years ago, when they broke my arm, I nearly died from getting trapped out here and going into shock. I dreamt of that death again, feeling as if I was reliving it from another location. It felt real, and when I finally woke I was back home,"

Link pulled himself up. "We were close, and in the end you helped me, and saved my life by giving yours... just like how I'd give mine to save you... I couldn't bear to see you die again.." his blue eyes glanced away as he stood in front of Sheik, holding his bleeding side, the other hand held out.

"But I lied to you, saying I was ok.."

"I was too long, I see it that way... Zelda told me that if we'd succeeded, that you'd wake up alive, and not have to endure that fate again." He finished and sighed. "Sheik.. the promise was this: When I came to see you again, you'd tell me your stories, and I would leave Hyrule to help you rebuild. That promise could never happen because your home wouldn't need to be rebuilt.. Sometimes, I don't know why I ever came.. to disrupt your life.."

Sheik finally took Link's hand and stood up, he let go and looked at the ground. "Thank you... for saving me hero... I hope you can forgi-"

"No!" Link snapped, glaring. He moved too much and winced from pain.

Sheik took a step back, unsure where this sudden anger came from.

"Not until you say my name!" Link demanded. "I am tired of you calling me hero, I have a name, and despite everything.. I dont call you Sheikah because it feels insulting, you are one, but its not the only thing you are! You are SHEIK!"

Sheik's shoulders dropped and he had a passive smile. "Link, I hope you can forgive me.."

Link smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with me... the last few days.. I wanted to come and impress you and have you.." he was about to say 'fall all over in love with me.' but stopped. He didn't touch on that part and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Have me..?" Sheik queried, his features growing with alarm.

"Have us become friends... honestly we had a close relationship. I admired you, and you listened to me banter on about things, and in the end..."

"What kind of relationship did we have." Sheik was too smart for Link's good. "Be honest."

Link looked to the side and bit his lips together. He got a bit flustered and touched his two index fingers together. "Well about that."

All the color faded from Sheik's face. "R-romantic..."

Link waved his hands. "No no no, well.. yes, but I didn't come for that!" He said as he watched Sheik turn and start walking towards the village. "Wait! You hate me now don't you?"

Sheik stopped and turned his head. "I dont have it in me to hate you, but it makes sense," he shivered from the growing cold. "Zelda said you loved me, but I thought it was just platonic, or familial... but..." he groaned, his head lowering. "No I had a feeling, you keep sniffing my clothes."

Link flushed a dark red despite blood loss. "Oh.." His sheepish reply came in a whisper. "Sorry.."

"It'd be flattering if I'd known from the beginning, but it was a bit more disturbing and frustrating..."

Link glared. "Says the guy who got his arm broken because I 'distracted' him during a sealing ritual with Zelda." Link grinned. "'I made your presence more important than hers.'" He said in a tone likened to Sheik's.

Sheik blinked. "I guess things that happened then, happened again.." he fingered his elbow and turned his gaze at Link with seriousness. "I blame you for any disturbing behavior that version of me may have done." Sheik declared as he continued to walk, slowing to assist Link some. "So other than kicking you into a pond of icy water, what other mean things did I do to you?"

Link chuckled. "Oh I got you back for that."

Sheik rose a brow.

"I woke you up, causing you to fall out of a tree and caught you." he held out his hands, gesturing to carrying the other bridal style. "It was funny, why do you think I keep pushing your buttons?"

Sheik shook his head. "I was wondering how you did it so well.." The more Link explained, the more it made sense, and the more of that confusion left him.

When they got back into the village and left Epona in the stables Link stopped Sheik. "Hey... I am sorry for how I've acted, I know I seemed pathetic, but that was something I am not sure if I was supposed to tell you. I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin a chance to be your friend."

Sheik turned his head to Link and stopped at his door. "I am sorry for saying those cruel things, that person is not who I truly am.." He stared at his feet. "I wish I could take back what I'd said, and purge that memory from both our minds," he knew he was going to have issues sleeping that night.

Link put his arm around Sheik's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, grinning. "I know you didn't mean it, now take me in and please help me bandage up my side. I am pretty sure I've lost enough blood to go into shock again.." Link's eyes had been getting heavy, and in his delirium he was sure he kissed Sheik a bit more intimately than he had.

Sheik turned dark red and pushed Link inside. "Why didn't you say it was bad!?" Sheik bit, helping Link inside and sitting on the floor in front of the fire pit. He helped get the tunic off and then the undershirt. He'd seen the hero in complete nudity. Yet with his shirt off, and knowing the truth about his unknown alternate life made him a bit anxious.

Link lifted his arm to look at the blade inflicted wound on the side of his ribcage. It was bleeding heavily and he felt nausea hit him hard. "Pail.. pail.."

Sheik's eyes widened and he rushed to get a pail and as soon as it was under Link's head he retched. Sheik made a face and sighed, happy he had nothing in his stomach to retch as well. "Here.." Sheik pulled off his muffler and tore off a piece to blindfold the hero. "Stop looking at it but don't fall asleep just yet, I dont want you to go unconscious... I did hit you pretty hard." It also helped him, it was hard to keep a straight face knowing what he had now.

Link just moaned and moved when Sheik laid him down on his side. "You're not as strong as you used to be, but you're still pretty lazy sometimes."

Ignoring the comment, Sheik cleaned the wound, dressing it with ointment and wrapping it. Asking Link things about that past, to keep the other awake, the temples, the tasks and those he saved.

"I saved you once.." Link whispered as Sheik was cleaning up his face from the bloodied nose.

Sheik made a sound. "How did you save me?" he asked.

"Well you were outside the Fire Temple, and you'd passed out because of course they put it in a volcano... You'd passed out in the wrong spot and I woke you up, I think you'd have died from heat stroke in your sleep..." He started to laugh. "And you got captured by Gerudo, and I saved you, to be honest I got caught too, but I helped you out."

Sheik chuckled. "Then thank you her- Link.."

Link refrained from mentioning how Sheik thanked him for both nights. The earlier rejection, learning about their romantic relationship left the trysts for later mention.

Sheik gave Link a cold rag for his face, and sent him to bed. He had to evaluate the information overload that the night brought him, and to tend to his own pounding head.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

NEXT TIME!

_Link put his arm around Sheik's shoulder. "This guy is a big softy underneath these clothes, the hair was just to tightly pulled up." _

_She blushed. "Under his clothes?" She whispered, turning her face away from them._


End file.
